The Weeping Angel
by Mrs.EmilySalvatore
Summary: Elena has lost so many people in her life. Daryl understands how she feels and can relate. Both are broken. Maybe they can gradually heal each other in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. (Takes place at the end of Vampire Diaries season 4 and during Walking Dead season two) DarylxElena
1. Lost and Found

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

The whole camp was screwed. Really screwed. Rick Grimes and his group was stuck at the highway with a missing little girl and depressed people. Carol was crying softly in her the RV and everyone felt bad for her. Daryl was the most affected by Sophia getting chased by walkers, other than Carol of course. Even though everyone was telling him to not go, he set off to find her in the woods.

Meanwhile, Elena was running away from her captor, tears streaming down her face. After the outbreak occurred, the world really did go to shit for her. Klaus shoved the cure down her throat and kidnapped her alongside Caroline. He tortured her and used her as a blood bag for himself and Caroline. Elena had no idea whether her family and her friends were alright. That upset her greatly.

While she was running, she saw a little girl around the age of 11-12. Elena whipped out her gun and shot the walking dead around the small blonde girl. Lena quickly checked the girl for bite marks to find none. "Are you ok?" Elena asked, "What's your name?" The little girl looked at her feet and murmured "Sophia." "Do you have a group, Sophia?" Elena inquired. Sophia shuffled her feet shyly. "They're by the highway." She whispered.

Before Elena could reply, she could hear someone calling her name, menacingly. "Oh Elena...Come out come out wherever you are..."She could hear the smirk in his voice. Klaus. It sounded far away, but Elena knew she needed to run. Now.

The human doppelgänger picked up the little blonde and sprinted in the direction of the highway. She dodged tree's and let the adrenaline assist her, after all, she did take track in high school. Finally, she arrived at the abandoned lot. It turns out it isn't abandoned at all.

There was a rather large-sized group there with a few of what looks like their cars. Using the last bit of strength she had, Elena made her way over to them. Sophia got out of her grip. "Mama!" She cried and ran to an older grey haired woman. Everyone turned towards the sound and grinned at the sight of the little girl in front of them. After the overall shock of seeing Sophia, they noticed Elena and gasped at the sight of her.

Elena looked down in shame. She had many visible bite marks over her small, beaten up body. She was incredibly skinny from not being able to provide for herself with food. The group gathered around her, everyone looking scared for her except a redneck with a crossbow, who for some reason was glaring at her. "You're bit..." A brunette women noted in fear, "But why doesn't it look like normal walker bites?"

Elena shook her head. "They aren't from walkers. They're from-" Before the doppelgänger could finish her sentence, Someone quickly wrapped their arm around her head, cutting off her airway. "I've been looking for you, love." Elena could hear a british accent speak into her ear. Elena started to thrash around. Caroline was in his other hand, doing the same as Elena. The rest of the group watched in curiosity. What was going on?

"Let go of us." Elena demanded. She had enough of Klaus's shit and the Petrova fire started to activate inside the beat up doppelganger. "Why should I?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow. He brought his head closer to her ear. "After all, you are only human."

After saying this, Klaus violently bit into her neck. Caroline screamed at him to stop. Elena would have screamed but compulsion from a while ago prevented her from doing so. Before anyone could go and attempt to aid her, a stick imbedded itself in Klaus's body. Elena almost cried in relief when she saw it.

It was a white oak stake. After Klaus let go of them and fell dead, behind them were the Salvatore's and her baby brother. Elena was speechless and was suddenly able to speak again. She pulled them into a hug, tears pooling up in her eyes, and Caroline sighed in relief.

After a few minutes, a burly looking guy with a shaved head commented, "What the hell is going on?"

The group lent the vampires and the humans two tents to share. By the time they finished getting their supplies and set up their tents, The two groups sat by the open fire.

"So, um, what are your names?" A older man asked them after a long period of silence. "I'm Damon Salvatore. This is my brother, Stefan and My girlfriend Elena and her brother Jeremy." He said gesturing to his girlfriend on his lap. "And our good friend Caroline," Stefan smiled looking at Caroline, who smiled back at him. Elena noted their chemistry.

The older man (That Elena learned was Dale) introduced everyone to them and Andrea glared at them.

"So what are you?" She asked them. Caroline decided to answer the other blonde. "I'm a vampire, and so is Stefan and Damon. Jeremy is a vampire hunter, and Elena is a doppelgänger, but she used to be a vampire as well."

Everyone laughed nervously. "I don't believe you." Rick said firmly. Damon rolled his eyes. "Elena, if you don't mind." Elena nodded and got off of his lap, sitting next to Daryl. Daryl grunted in recognition, but didn't say anything. Damon made sure the kids were ok with him doing it before doing his vampire face. Everyone jumped back. Damon made his face go back to normal before sitting down.

"So what can you do?" Sophia asked Elena innocently, changing the subject. Lena laughed. "Nothing really, actually. I just look exactly like someone from a long time ago."

"And used to make hybrids." Stefan added. Elena glared at him and looked down at her lap. "I don't want to talk about that." She muttered.

"Is she alright?" Rick asked Damon. Daryl glanced down at the upset-looking girl unsure what to do. Should he comfort her or should he leave her alone? And why is he thinking like this?

"Oh, she's fine." Stefan said, brushing it off sarcastically. "She was probably thinking about all the people who died for her. "Her parent's, her aunt Jenna, Her brother for a while, her uncle slash birth father, Her birth mother, her best friend, and her guardian."

"Hey man-" Jeremy started to say before Elena abruptly stood up, hands in fists at her sides.

"You know what, I've had enough of all your bullshit that you've been giving me. I have never intentionally hurt you and you've been nothing but an utter dick towards me. So back. The hell. Off."

Elena stormed off towards the other edge of the camp, out of hearing distance she decided to lie down on the cool, prickly grass.

Meanwhile, all the campers watched her in silence. Caroline decided to speak up.

"What is wrong with you, Stefan?" Caroline said quietly, "She has gone through so much in her life and you're just making it worse."

"How is she human, Caroline? She was a vampire the last time I saw her, before this all happened."

Everyone could see a flicker of sadness in Caroline's eyes as she took a shaky deep breath and began her story.


	2. Flashbacks and Bonding

**Chapter 2:**

_*flashback (post-apocalypse)*_

Elena giggled drunkly as she and Caroline stumbled up the porch steps of her white house. They had just come back from an amazing night. Lena and Damon just had went on a double date with Caroline and Tyler. Damon had been so kind to her and treated her right, just like Elena had always looked for in a guy. Little did the two vampires know, their happiness would soon fade away from the events that would occur next. Before the girls could get in the safety barrier that the house provided, Elena heard Caroline scream and before she could do anything, a quick pain went through Elena's neck and she blacked out with the thoughts of fear running through her head

*finished flashback*

"-we woke up the next morning tied up in the trunk of a van. He forced Elena to take the cure of vampirism, so he could make more hybrids."

"What are hybrids?" Carol asked timidly.

"They're immortal beings that are half vampire, half werewolf. They were created when Elena was used in a sacrifice ,when she was human, with her Aunt. They both didn't survive."

"Obviously Elena's alive," Andrea snorted.

Caroline gave her a fierce glare before answering. "She technically died. She was dead for two hours. And that's how her birth father came in. My best friend, Bonnie, was a witch and bound his life to hers. So when she rose from the dead, he died for her."

There was a silence. It was so quiet, it was deafening. They all glanced over at poor Elena and felt upmost pity for her.

"That poor girl," Dale said, looking down. Most people nodded sadly.

"People had it worse than us before the world went to shit." Rick sighed.

Meanwhile, Elena was thinking about everything that has gone wrong in her life.

As weird as it sounded, she missed being a vampire. All the power it gave her. The feelings. Now Elena just felt weak and useless. Again. She could feel the camper's pitying stares on her back.

To be honest, she didn't want pity. She has had that for a long time and she was getting sick and tired of it. It pissed her off.

When she was a vampire and she had her emotions turned off, they weren't turned off all the way. They never were.

No one knew that and that's how she wanted it to be kept. Then they would just pity her more or question her sanity.

Elena smiled a bit at that. '_I would defiantly prefer that,' _She thought to herself.

She sat up and looked at the gathering of people around the fire. The sun was starting to set and Elena watched it with a small smile.

Elena noticed little Sophia walking towards her and Lena smiled at her, patting the grass next to her as a gesture to sit. Sophia complied and sat down next to her. "Hey Sophia," Elena greeted warmly, calmed down from what her ex said.

"Hi," Sophia said softly. "Thank you for saving me." She bit her lip and looked down. Elena cocked her head slightly, smiling warmly and nodded. "It was no problem sweetie. Don't you worry about it. I'm glad you're alright."

"Um, Your friends told us uh, about what happened to you in life and um, I just wanted to say that I, uh... know how it is to go through terrible things too." Sophia whispered, playing with her fingers.

Elena looked worriedly at the little blonde and placed one of her hands on Sophia's back comfortingly. "What happened, Sophia?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"My daddy, um, he wasn't very nice and he hit me and ummmmm..." Sophia whispered, starting to tear up. Elena looked at the little girl, horrified and just like her, was almost in tears.

"What did he do to you, sweetheart," Elena whispered, horrified.

"He...He touched me..." Sophia said waveringly. Right after she finished saying this, the little blonde girl burst out into tears.

Elena pulled Sophia on to her lap and ran her fingers through the little one's hair. Elena murmured soothing things to Sophia and her own tears started falling.

Elena felt this weird connection with Sophia. She felt like she needed to protect this little girl. She felt like sophia could be either her younger sister or even her daughter. After Sophia had calmed down, Elena decided to ask the little girl one more question.

"Sophia, where is your father now?"

Sophia shook slightly and pointed at a tall man smoking, sitting away from the others. _'Ed'_, Elena recalled. He looked like he had a few bad bruises he was still recovering from. Elena made up her mind and lifted Sophia up from off her lap. She stood up and Sophia clung to the her back not wanting to let go.

They walked back to where everyone was and they all looked up except for Ed. Elena quickly handed off Sophia to her mother Carol, and marched right up to Ed.

"Hello Fuckwad," She said with venom laced in her voice.

Ed glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Elena let her Petrova fire light up inside off her, which was rare for her. But it felt good.

Really good.

"Doesn't matter." Elena snapped. "I don't want any twisted, fucked up, perverted bastards knowing my name."

Elena stepped closer to him and glared at him with all the hatred visible in her eyes. "There is no room in this camp for twisted, abusive men who do sick things to their families."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ed ignored what she was talking about and took a puff of his cigarette.

"Sophia told me about how you hit her and touched her."

Ed didn't even have the decency to pale. He just put out his cigarette with his shoe and started to march up to Sophia, who started crying in fear, before Elena stood in front of the monster and stood her ground, glaring up at of the perks of taking the cure is that she got stronger.

And she liked it.


	3. Past Becomes Present

**Chapter 3: Past Becomes Present**

"Get out of my way, slut." Ed growled at the teenager.

"Let me think about it..." Elena replied sarcastically, "No."

Ed lunged at her, ready to beat the shit out of the girl who was standing between him and his daugher who he did not care for.

Elena smirked and grabbed his arms and swung him around her, making him stumble in the opposite direction.

Elena cracked her knuckles and her neck as the group watched her in awe and perhaps slightly in fear.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. If you walk away and stay away from your family and everyone else here, I won't hurt you." Elena threatened.

Daryl stopped cleaning his arrows and looked up. 'Damn, this girl got guts,' he thought, nodding thoughtfully.

Ed was pissed. No one should be able to get away with talking trash to him. He made a fist and attempted to punch the little bitch, aiming for the nose. Attempted.

Elena caught his fist in midair and gripped it tightly. Ed tried top pull his hand back, but Elena kept a tight grip on his hand. She squeezed it slightly. She broke his hand. Ed screamed in pain. Elena quickly sped him into a nearby tree and started choking him. Damon and Stefan were staring at her in shock. She moved as fast as they could!

"Let me rephrase that." Elena hissed menacingly. "If you agree to stay away from your family and everyone else here, and actually start working and not sitting on you ass all day, I might consider not killing you."

Ed at this point was turning blue, so he glared at her and nodded. Elena gave him a light shove and he stumbled away.

Everyone was silent in shock and you could hear nothing but one person slow clapping. Elena spun around and groaned at the person clapping.

"Little Elena does have fire, even as a human," Katherine smirked at her doppelganger.

"Katherine," Elena stated bitterly, "The world goes to shit, and somehow you manage to still be a pest."

Katherine ignored Elena and spoke, "Well you did manage to kill Klaus, so my threats have gone down to zero, considering the zombies can't hurt me."

Elena groaned in annoyance "Can you just leave us alone? You've been a pain in the ass for far too long."

"I could, but I don't want to." Katherine started circling around Elena. Elena tensed up and looked over at Damon for help. He didn't budge. Elena felt a pang of hurt go through her.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Katherine Pierce. Elena's my doppelganger." Katherine stated to the confused people.

"Damon?" Elena asked, slightly scared and looking for help. Katherine smirked even more.

"You don't know what to do, do you Damon?" Katherine asked, sounding more like a statement, "You have feelings for us both, and you don't know who to choose."

Elena paled. "Damon, this isn't true," When he yet agin didn't reply Elena's heart sank. "Who do you choose?" She asked softly, afraid to hear the answer.

Damon sighed. "Look Elena-" He started but Elena cut him off.

"It's fine, I get it." Elena managed to get out. She took off the ring Damon gave her when she needed a daylight ring as a vampire and threw it at him. She turned around and put a hand over her mouth as she walked away almost in tears.

Meanwhile, Katherine smirked at Damon, who gave her a small, sad smile.

"Well too bad for you because I don't like you back." Katherine said, her smirk growing. She turned to look at Shane and gave him a flirtatious wink and with that, she sped off.

Damon's smile was wiped off from his face, as he ran off towards the direction Elena left, obviously trying to get her back.

Hey guys,

Sorry this is so short. I just felt this was the perfect place to leave off. I'll be updating soon if possible. I don't think this is the best chapter in the world, but the story will get better, I promise you :)

P.S. If anyone wanted something specific to happen in the story, I would love some ideas!


	4. Hello and Goodbye

For the rest of what was left of the night, everyone could faintly hear Damon and Elena arguing constantly, not giving it a break. Eventually, Lori noticed that Damon left the tent huffing angrily. He muttered something about going to hunt and sped off into the woods. Stefan, Caroline, and Jeremy all snorted at the irony. At how the vampire who would never go to the animal diet is now on it.

Daryl focused all his attention on making arrows but he couldn't help but think of the beautiful brunette who had just joined the group. She had fire. Daryl noticed how she hid it sometimes, but she always had it in her.

To be honest, Daryl hated the idea of this girl being hurt. He had no idea why because, well. He's a redneck. And love is for pussies. That's what Merle says anyways. But Daryl questions it daily.

Daryl's POV

There was this one time I thought I loved this girl. Amelia Walters. She worked at the bar Merle would always go to everyday for a beer. She had this beautiful strawberry-blonde hair that looked silky. She made you feel special if she listened to you. The only problem? Merle. He kept bothering her and creeping her out and stuff. So she never looked at me again in the same way. Mostly in disgust. Because I'm a Dixon.

Dixon's were infamous in the town we resided in, before the apocalypse happened. Everyone knew about our alcoholic father, Will Dixon, and knew to stay away from him. They didn't know that he was abusive. And they knew Merle. The violent druggie, who landed himself in juvie when he was a kid and in jail later in life. And there was my mom. The chain-smoker who burned the house down with herself in it. And then there was me. No one knew a lot about me, and didn't want to. They expected me to turn out like my brother or my father. I would not let that happen to me.

Merle practically raised me. Our parents were too busy arguing or drinking and taking drugs most of the time. He taught me to be a tough sonofabitch. It has both helped me and caused trouble for me in life.

Back to 3rd Person

It started getting dark, and Rick insisted that everyone should go to bed. Jeremy got on top of the RV and stationed himself there for watch. Caroline climbed into the tent she now shared with Elena, considering the brunette did not want to sleep next to her ex. Stefan stayed on the top of the RV with Jeremy, considering he was too wide awake to sleep.

Daryl climbed into his tent, and fell asleep. His dreams were plagued with a certain brunette.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._.

The next morning, the group got up and Rick assigned jobs for everyone, except the new members. Elena was determined to pull her weight, so she walked up to the former sheriff, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Elena," Rick said smiling slightly at her, noticing her determination. "How are you this morning?"

Elena nodded. "I'm feeling great actually."

Rick hesitated before he asked, "You mentioned at camp that you were human. How do you still have super human abilities, if I may ask."

Elena respected Rick and the rest of the group and decided they deserved to know the truth. "The cure of vampirism doesn't work like everyone thought. I'm getting my vampire powers back for the most part. Strength, Speed, Better senses than a normal human being. But I'm still considered human because I can still die from disease, or even a simple knife in the back. None of the vampire weaknesses affect me. Vervain, wood, bloodthirst. That's all gone. I think anyways. There was only one cure in existence and I was the one who took it."

There was a silence of Rick trying to take this all in. Elena decided to get to the point of why she was there.

"Anyways, I was wondering if there was anything my group could do to help. I want to help pull my weight in any job you need." She said with a smile on her face.

Rick paused for a moment to think of the jobs that could be done. "Well, you and Jeremy could go to the highway to scavenge for supplies, not only to help, but to use your..."

"Vampire senses?"

Rick nodded. "To protect the rest of the people there from the walkers, because you can probably hear the dead from afar. And bring whatever you find back here."

When Elena nodded in confirmation, the leader continued on. "And Stefan, Damon and Caroline could go hunt animals for a little while. And after, maybe they could watch over the camp and the highway too."

Elena grinned. "Great!" She then got to a more serious topic. "So how are you doing, adjusting Rick? I know learning about vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and doppelgangers can put someone in a bad mood."

Rick sighed. "I don't know, to be honest, How were you able to go through this? You're what? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Physically eighteen, but if I was human all my life, I would be twenty. And when challenges come at you, you learn to adapt pretty quickly. Especially when they don't stop coming." Elena stated, "I should probably head off to the highway. I had a nice chat."

And with that, the doppelganger walked off with a smile on her face.

Elena told her friends and her brother what the plan was, while avoiding Damon's stare. Which was extremely hard.

Elena used to love Damon. She couldn't deny that. She just felt sort of relieved that he chose Katherine over herself, because to be honest, he changed once he was dating her. When they started out dating, he was sweet and caring and very romantic. It was a love that consumed her. But then he started acting different. Elena couldn't explain it, but she felt like something changed inside of him, and it wasn't good. He became distant and wouldn't talk to her about anything.

Jeremy and Elena walked side by side, joking around. They talked about old embarrassing memories that they remembered.

"Remember when you lost a bet to Caroline and you agreed to let her dress you up? And how Dad was pissed that you were wearing such a tight and short dress? I remember being able to hear him through headphones."

Elena blushed furiously and punched her younger, but not so younger, brother's shoulder.

Jeremy chuckled. "Isn't it funny how we are both the same age now?"

It was true. Elena was still Physically 18 and her brother just turned 18 a few months back.

"Shut up," Elena chuckled amusedly, shaking her head at her brother.

A couple seconds later, they arrived at the abandoned highway, filled with cars. It creeped her out, to say at the least. Most of the group were there, looking for supplies, except for Rick, Shane and Carl. They left to go hunting in the woods for fresh game. Elena bit her lip and decided to start on a truck next to the car Daryl was searching through. She walked over and stood near Daryl and started to search through the car.

"Hey," She said giving him a small, genuine smile.

Daryl looked up and glared at her. "What do yew want?" He growled, his southern accent showing.

Elena was taken aback, feeling a little hurt and went back to work. She found a few things that could help. A couple boxes of poptarts, a few bags of chips, some pop that hasn't expired yet and best of all, a couple guns and a shitload of ammo. Elena smirked as she gathered it up and headed back to her brother's pile that they started. But the sudden joy of food was soon forgotten, when she heard her brother scream.

Elena dropped her bags as her sisterly instincts kicked in as she sped over to where her brother was. Everyone followed her. Right in front of them was Ed, who was eaten by walkers, almost unrecognizable, and Jeremy. Jeremy had his stomach torn open, guts being eaten, as he screamed and cried in agony.

"JEREMY!" Elena screamed. She killed the walker on top of him and put his head in her lap.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Elena repeated, crying her eyes out, at this point.

She called for her vampire friends, even Damon's because of how desperate she was. They were too far away and couldn't hear her. The group watched her, with tears in her eyes. feeling so bad for her.

"It's all my fault," Elena bawled, stroking Jeremy's hair, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Jeremy shook his head and lifted his hand weakly to touch his sister's. "It's ok. Elena," He wheezed, "It's O-"

With that Jeremy Gilbert died for the second time.

But permanently.

Daryl Dixon felt upset for the girl. He understood what she was feeling. He didn't want her to be hurt and have no one comfort her again. He crouched down and did what everyone thought was the unthinkable, which shocked everyone. He held her in his arms as she cried into his shirt.

"It hurts," Elena sobbed, "Make it stop. Please make it stop, it hurts! Stop."

She buried her head into Daryl's shirt and kept crying, as a single shot was fired.

To be honest, I didn't want to kill off Jeremy but there was a crossover video that inspired me. I'm thinking of basing this fanfiction off of it so take a look!

watch?v=68B5tQsznvo


	5. Saying Goodbye Part 1

"Jeremy..." Elena sobbed, "Jeremy..."

The sight in front of the survivors broke their hearts as they watched someone who was so strong and so determined to live break down like this. Andrea turned away from the sight and walked away. It was too much to watch, giving her flashbacks of her baby sister Amy.

Elena was curled up in Daryl's arms, feeling a speck of comfort from his warm embrace. This was not happening. This couldn't happen! Elena tried to keep denying it, but she knew it happened. She looked up for a few seconds and noticed a small white envelope was at the ground by her feet, addressed to her. With shaking hands, Elena opened the envelope and slid out the card slowly. Dread started to set on her.

After the grieving doppelganger read the note, she started screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Lori snatched the letter out of poor Elena's hands, and started reading the note that got Elena so worked up over.

Elena,

I hope you enjoyed the walking gift I gave you. Have fun in Hell.

XOXO

Katherine

Lori paled and addressed to the group, "It was Katherine. Katherine did this."

Everyone went silent. The only thing you could hear was Elena's now muffled sobs. They decided to head back to camp.

Daryl bent over and picked up Elena. "Upsie daisies," Daryl muttered and walked away with her in his arms, so she couldn't look at Jeremy.

Elena took shaky breaths and clung to Daryl. She buried her head into his chest and took deep breaths, in hopes to calm herself down. She loved the feel of being in Daryl's arms, despite the situation. It was comforting, and made her feel safe, even if it was for at least a short period of time

The walk was quiet. Elena stopped crying and just relaxed, exhausted from the events that occurred recently. When they finally got back to camp, Damon, Care, and Stefan were waiting there with smiles on their faces. (well, except for Damon. Just his usual smirk.) Their smiles were instantly wiped off of their faces when they saw Elena in Daryl's arms.

Daryl sat Elena on a log near the fire, as it was getting dark out and colder outside. He wrapped a blanket around her. Caroline rushed forward towards her best friend.

"Lena, What happened?!" Caroline exclaimed.

There was a pregnant pause before Elena whispered, "Jeremy...He got bit. He's dead.."

Caroline pulled Elena into a hug and sat next to her. She turned around to look at the redneck standing behind them awkwardly

"Thank you." Caroline said in all seriousness.

Daryl scratched the back of his neck. "S'ok."

Elena turned her head to look at Daryl and gave him a small genuine smile. It melted Daryl's heart. I mean, who couldn't resist her big brown doe eyes.

As abruptly as that smile came, she turned around and stared at the fire.

Elena thought about Jer. Maybe it's good that he died. Not that she wanted him to, but he didn't have to feel pain and fear every second of his new life. He didn't have to always be in danger, due to walkers everywhere. He got to see Jenna, Alaric, and his parents. Maybe even Vicki and Anna. Elena smiled as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Most of all, he was going to be alright.

Elena bit her lip and groaned.

The tent arrangements for the people from Mystic Falls was all mixed up. Caroline decided that she wanted to sleep in the same tent as Stefan. Elena could tell that Caroline really liked him and she was happy for them, she truly was.

But Damon decided to sleep in Elena's tent, away from the lovebirds. And to be honest, the brunette wasn't ready to face him. She asked Rick who had free space in their tents and it was either Shane or Daryl. And to be honest, Shane creeped her out. Quite a lot. He stared at her and his gaze was making her unsettled. It didn't feel right.

Elena walked over to Daryl, who was just finishing up digging a hole for tomorrows burial for Jeremy. "Um, Daryl?" She asked, biting her nervously. Daryl looked up at Elena and planted the shovel in the ground.

"What is it?" He said glaring slightly.

Elena was slightly taken aback but was unwavering. "Um, can I uh, share a tent with you? Damon decided to sleep in mine, and I didn't want to share a tent with Shane." Elena shifted uncomfortably, afraid he'd say no.

Daryl thought about it and reluctantly nodded. "Just grab yer stuff and I'll clear out a space for you."

Elena smiled with relief clearly showing on her face. She bent down and gave the redneck a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," She said, eternally grateful. She ran off to get her stuff from the tent.

Daryl's cheeks were slightly flushed after the encounter as he watched her run off to her old tent. Oh the things she does to him.

Elena walked back to her old tent to pack up her things with a smile on her face. This was her way of breaking up with him, because she was technically "moving out." It made her feel nice and strong being able to just do that without his consent. 'Because he doesn't have in this matter,' Elena thought, 'No he doesn't'

She unzipped the tent to see him kissing a half naked girl that Elena recognized as Andrea.

"Well, please. Don't stop on my account." Elena stated sarcastically. She started rolling up the sleeping bag. The couple broke apart surprised and ashamed that they were caught.

"I'll just go…" Andrea murmured, putting on her shirt. "You do that," Elena muttered, pissed off. As Andrea walked out in embarrassment, Elena continued on packing. She felt arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kissing her neck. The gesture she used to love, but since then, faded away.

"Where are you going, babe?" Damon's husky voice growled in anticipation.

Elena spun around, ticked off at his behaviour. "Away from you! First you choose someone who looks exactly the same as me over me and then you cheat on me with Andrea!"

"I do like threesomes," Damon mumbled into her hair, ignoring what she said before.

Elena gasped and pushed herself away from him.

"I'm not even going to bother with you!" Elena exclaimed angrily. She finally finished packing her bags, and folded her cot.

She stormed out of the tent angrily and was stopped by Daryl.

"Carl was shot."

**Thanks for all the favourite and story follows! And especially the comments. They make me so happy that people actually care enough about this story to comment on it! School just started for me this week so I'll be busy this school year. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry. I've got plenty of ideas planned out for this story. This is all inspired off of this crossover video, so there are spoilers in it. Sort of. I don't know. ANYWAYS, Here's the link and keep commenting! It makes me write more and more :). Stay beautiful everyone! **

**Em**

** watch?v=68B5tQsznvo**


End file.
